Dragon en Fuga
by Emilio-Garra
Summary: Los Xmen pertenecen a Marvel, Marvel a Disney. Historia en un universo alterno. En Mexico.


Monterrey, México.

Un día caluroso en el centro de Monterrey. Ciudad ubicada al norte de México. A 200 kilómetros de la frontera con Estados Unidos. La ciudad siempre ha sido prospera, la industria de la manufactura crece como hierva silvestre. Desafortunadamente en los últimos años ha crecido demasiado la inseguridad por los "Nuevos" carteles de las drogas.

En todo México ha habido un reacomodo de las cabezas de los carteles y eso se ha sentido en la vida de la ciudad.

James Logan trabaja en el centro comercial al centro de la ciudad. El centro comercial es de los más grandes de América latina. Esta en una zona de clase media lo cual es visitado por miles de personas diariamente. James es un simple empleado de seguridad. Con su uniforme de pantalón café y camisa en caqui, mas su gorra caqui también. James tiene una altura de 1.80, aparentemente pesa 100 kilos. Pero las apariencias engañan. De vez en cuando le llamaba el hombre lobo, por la cantidad tan abundante de vello que tiene en todo su cuerpo.

Todos los días James trabaja duro desde hace casi 2 meses. Da varias vueltas en el mall al día. De todas las tiendas que le toca vigilar a diario, la que mas le gusta observar es la tienda de las "Esencias Naturales". Ahí la dueña / dependienta es la joven mas bella del centro comercial, su nombre es Jean Grey.

Jean y James tienen una relación jovial. No son muy amigos pero se platican cosas de vez en cuando. Sobretodo ella platica de su novio Scott Summers. Un joven abogado que esta teniendo una carrera prometedora en su partido político. Carismático y líder nato. Ha hecho varias apariciones en el Mall y la gente lo reconoce inmediatamente.

James siempre a tenido una fijación en Jean, pero siempre ha sentido menos que Scott. El sueldo de un guardia de seguridad no se compara con lo que gana un político por semana.

Este día como los demás, james pasa al Starbucks a comprar su café negro. Y de paso le compra su café a Jean. Algo raro que se llama mocka-algo. Mucha azúcar para los gustos de James. Si por el fuera pagaría todos los días, pero Jean insistía que fuera equitativo, un día el, un día ella pagaban los cafés.

Mientras le entregaban los cafés de la tarde, Logan observo su trio favorito de clientes.

Jubilee, Katherine y Monet. Las tres niñas ricas de la ciudad. Niñas no por la edad, puesto que todas eran mayores de edad.

Jubilation Lee, tenia 21, era hija de un famoso doctor Chino que había llegado a la ciudad hacia varios años. Según Logan había entendido el padre de Jubilee era famoso por sus brebajes chinos capaza de curar cualquier enfermedad. Tenía una tienda de brebajes Chinos en el centro comercial, el cual Jubilee visitaba todos los días. Katherine tenía 23 años hija de un comerciante judío dueño de varios locales comerciales en el centro de la ciudad. Bastante prospero el negocio. Además de poseer una joyería en el centro Comercial. Y Monet, era la chica nueva que James no conocía, pero por su ropa podía ver que el papa le iba bien.

"Buenas tardes Sr. Matute, como estas?" Le dijo Jubilee en tono burlón.

"Deja de llamarme así señorita Lee, mi nombre es Logan." Logan ni siquiera volteo a verla, podía saber ella por el olor a chicle y cereza. El olor no era del todo malo, aunque no se comparara a la mezcla extraña que tenia Jean.

"Sigues llevando el café a Jean… cuando aprenderás que ella no es para ti? Solo le gusta usarte para no salir de su tienda. Eres su camarero personal." Logan se volteo con sus cafés en la mano y vio a las tres jovencitas. Kat y Monet ya estaban formadas para ordenar sus bebidas, mientras que Jubilee estaba en el paso de James.

Jubilee siempre le gusta vestir de forma infantil. Tenia puesto un pantalón azul de mezclilla pegado. Con una blusa naranja y una pequeña chamarra amarilla. Y no podían faltar sus lentes rosas.

"Tal vez, pero me preocupa que tu vida sea aburrida que solo veas la mía niña" James contesto mientras se movía alrededor de Jubilee.

"Que te puedo decir, soy una apasionada de las causas perdidas…"

"Sabes, no puedo esperar a que consigas novio, tal vez así me dejes de hostigar niña"

"Pero Logan… me estoy reservando para ti…" Lo dijo con un cara tan seria y casi sexy… se inclinó para que Logan viera su escote… A pesar de su vestimenta, Jubilee ya tenía el cuerpo de una joven mujer.

Logan se sonrojo y casi se tropieza. Tirando la mitad el café de Jean en el suelo.

Monet y Kat se estaba riendo abiertamente. Pero Jubilee solo tenía una sonrisa sexy lujuriosa de oreja a oreja.

"Sera mejor que me vaya, antes de que me acuses de algo… cuídate niña"

Logan sabía que ese comentario le molestaba el apodo de niña. Ella ya era mayor de edad. Y ya la había visto salir del pequeño antro del Mall en varias ocasiones. Siempre con diferentes jóvenes.

Logan llego al a la tienda de Jean, y le entrego su medio Café en la puerta del negocio. No le gustaba pasar para poder seguir vigilando.

"Disculpa Jean, me tropecé con la alfombra y tire un poco de tu Bebida"

"No te preocupes James, todavía tiene la mayor parte. Cómo va la seguridad del Mall?"

"Bien, creo que vi a los niños que tiraron el basurero la semana pasada. Voy a darles una vuelta mas tarde. Están en las máquinas de videojuegos."

"No seas tan duro con ellos, no querrás que el jefe Shaw te vuelva a regañar por gritarle a la gente"

"Solo se que tengo que proteger las instalaciones"

"relájate, son niños. Esto es un centro comercial. No es como si fueras Policía o algo así"

"Entonces crees solo estoy aquí de adorno?"

"No te ofendas James, solo que tienes el cuerpo para ser Policía, o incluso soldado. Por qué no aplicas para un trabajo de verdad?"

"Este trabajo me permite estar cerca de ti."

"Logan, por favor, no digas esas cosas. Yo estoy con Scott y el me hace feliz. Si esto va a ser un inconveniente para ti, será mejor que no nos sigamos viendo. Scott es un hombre poderoso y muy celoso. Podría herirte"

"Lo dudo, pero si te molesta lo dejare de hacer"

"Te tengo mucho aprecio, pero no puede haber nada entre nosotros mientras este con Scott" Las palabras de Jean tenían embrujado a James.

En ese momento un joven de no más de 20 años entro en el centro comercial. Su pinta era de pandillero. Tenía el pelo rapado, lentes obscuros, chamarra negra muy grande y pantalones de mezclilla flojos a media cadera.

Logan Noto que tenía la mano derecha dentro de su chamarra, la cual para los calores de la ciudad era innecesaria. Algo andaba mal.

"Disculpa Jean, tengo trabajo de adorno que hacer" En eso Logan se acercó al joven y le hablo:

"Disculpa Joven, podrías…"

Antes de que James terminara de hablar el Joven desenfundo una Glock 9mm con su mano derecha y apunto en dirección de Logan.

Pero con una velocidad increíble, logan se adelantó 2 pasos y tomo la mano del joven con su mano derecha… la torció y le dio un codazo en la sien con su codo izquierdo.

El golpe sonó tan fuerte que parecía que se había quebrado un hueso. El Joven cayó al suelo inconsciente… pero vivo. En ese momento otro joven que apenas iba entrando al centro comercial por la misma puerta, comenzó a disparar en contra de James. Era joven y venia vestido casi igual que el joven que Logan tenia a sus pies. Sus disparos fueron imprecisos y Logan le disparo con la pistola que tenía el primer agresor. Un disparo en la rodilla y luego en el brazo de la pistola. Los tiros de Logan fueron certeros. El joven cayó al suelo con dolor. Logan se levantó y de un severo golpe en la cabeza lo noqueo.

Logan reviso a los jóvenes, alzo la cabeza y se dirigió a la baranda. Como estaba en el segundo piso se dio cuenta que había más jóvenes. Habían entrado todos separados para no llamar la atención. Pudo ver al menos 4 jóvenes iguales.

Para entonces mucha gente estaba alrededor de Logan viendo incrédulos. Jean estaba entre ellos.

"Sal del lugar y llama a la policía... va a haber una balacera…. Corran todos ahora"

Logan grito a Jean en primer lugar y a todos los mirones.

"Pero que vas a hacer?" Jean pregunto con voz de preocupación.

"Detenerlos… Vete"

Tomo la radio del mall y llamo a la central.

"Shaw, tenemos 6 417s en el mall. Tal vez mas, 2 están inconscientes en la puerta Oriente, segundo piso… suena la alarma. Los otros 4 se dirigen a la tienda de Brebajes chinos. Me copias?"

*10-4 Logan, sonando la alarma. Despejen el mall. Espera que llegue la policía, no los enfrentes. Me copias*

"Enterado"

El ruido de las bocinas de la tienda de música, no permitieron que los disparos se oyeran en todo el mall. Logan tomo las dos pistolas y se dirigió a al negocio de brebajes chinos.

En el camino derribo a un sospechoso que estaba reportando en un Nextel. Y siguió pidiendo a la gente que se retirara. Como el caminaba por el segundo piso podía ver a los agresores que iban caminando en el primero…. Cuando se colocaron los 4 agresores restantes enfrente de la tienda china, disparo con las dos pistolas al mismo tiempo en contra de los agresores, los cuales ya habían desenfundado.

Se hizo la balacera, un joven que estaba en el segundo piso apunto a Logan, pero antes que disparara, Logan lo alcanzo hirió en las piernas y brazos. La gente corría por todos lados despavorida. Muchos se atravesaron en el camino de las Balas, por lo que Logan Opto por dejar de disparar… los maleantes no fueron tan sutiles. Dos de los que estaban en el primer piso ya estaban heridos. Pero los otros dos seguían disparando. En la confusión, uno de los consientes entro a la tienda china y abrió Fuego… Logan no podía dispara porque había mucha gente, así que decidió saltar sobre la baranda 4 metros de caída libre sobre el asaltante que estaba disparando en el pasillo.

Cayo sobre él, y seguramente le rompió todas las costillas y el brazo derecho donde tenía la pistola. Unos de los asaltantes que estaba en el suelo grito por el nextel:

"Traigan mas hombres… estamos siendo atacados"

Logan volteo a la tienda y noto que el agresor ya tenia a Monet de los cabellos, apuntándole con la pistola grito a los demás:

"Donde está el dragón"

Logan intento levantarse pero tropezó… tenía heridas de bala en el estómago y una pierna. Se derrumbó al suelo y cuando volvió a voltear el tipo le dio un tiro a Monet en la cabeza.

"Donde esta" volvió a gritar…

James comenzó a correr y se lanzo por la ventana del negocio y agarro al atacante… forcejearon por un momento, hasta que Jubilee golpeo al Maleante con un Bat en la cabeza.

"Estas bien?" Logan le pregunto a Jubilee, la cual estaba consolando a Katerine que estaba llorando sobre el cuerpo inerte de Monet.

"Si, estoy bien… pero tu estas herido… necesitamos llevarte a un Hospital" Jubilee le contesto con voz controlada. La camisa de Logan estaba completamente empapada de sangre. Así como gran parte del pantalón.

"Tenemos que movernos... vienen refuerzos y no tengo las fuerzas para pelearlos…."

Tomo la radio de nuevo.

"Shaw, necesito apoyo… donde está la policía?"

No hubo respuesta.

De pronto, 5 hombres armados con cuernos de chivo se enfilaron frente al negocio y abrieron fuego indiscriminadamente…

La primera en recibir la metralla fue Katerine. La cual cayó al suelo sin vida. Jubilee alcanzo a esconderse detrás del estante… Logan alcanzo a arrastrarse y comenzó a disparar hacia afuera sin mucho tino… solo para que no entran tan fácil los maleantes.

"Tenemos que irnos… donde está la puerta de servicio?" Logan le grito a Jubilee…

"Está bloqueada. La bloquearon hace años. No se abrirá…"

"Donde?"

"Ahí"

Jubilee señaló una pared detrás de un mostrador, Logan lo tumbo para cubrirse de las balas. Se oyó un SNIKT. Luego un sonido de metal cortando metal muy fuerte. Después Logan pateo la puerta la cual se abrió de par en par. En ese transcurso recibió al menos 3 balazos en la espalda y cayó al suelo, seminconsciente.

Jubilee tomo un par de frascos grandes y los arrojo a la puerta principal. El líquido se esparció por todo el frente de la tienda, en donde los maleantes ya se estaban acercando para ingresar. Hizo un movimiento extraño con sus manos y el líquido se incendió vorazmente.

Tomo a Logan del Brazo y comenzaron a correr por el pasillo de servicio.

Capitulo 2.


End file.
